


Hexer-Contracts

by innova889



Series: Tales from the edge of the world [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Batwoman (TV 2019), Black Lightning (TV), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Monster Hunters, BAMF Ava Sharpe, BAMF Kate kane, BAMF Sara Lance, F/F, Monsters, Prompt Fic, Tragedy/Comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:15:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24087961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innova889/pseuds/innova889
Summary: The world doesn't need heroes, it needs professionals.orVarious Adventures of Sara and Ava and the other hexers.
Relationships: Kate Kane/Sophie Moore, Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Series: Tales from the edge of the world [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1737823
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Hexer-Contracts

**Ava**

**1049**

The sun was high on the sky, the smell of rotting corpses assaulted Ava’s nostrils, Various sigils of Kryptonian and Daxamite royalty littered the ground along with blood and the dead bodies.

Ava’s senses were tuned, she had taken a contract on the necrophages that were preying on the dead bodies and the living.

Which meant Ava needed to clear them from the ground, so that maybe people can go about their lives . She smelled them before she saw or heard them, ghouls and alghouls. Four legged beast of death the size of wolves. Able to protrude spikes on their backs to defend themselves from attack by sword if need arose (some mages argue that this was an evolutionary trait to combat hexers but that is still debated).

Ava pulled out her silver sword, it was sharpened and coated with necrophage oil which would hurt them a lot.

There were five of them, ghouls always attacked in packs, all of them charged towards her spikes out, mouth frothing with blood and saliva. Ava used Axii on one of them making it retract its spikes. She withdrew a bomb from her belt and threw it on the ground. Black oil spilled straining the ground. The ghouls slipped on the slippery surface. She used igni to light the ground on fire, burning the ghouls. They began to shriek in pain. Ava waited for the fire to go out giving the ghouls ample timre to burn out. They were still alive though, they had thick skin. Ava quickly stalked to the still alive Alghoul and with a upper strike chopped its head off.

A while later she rode towards the daxamite outpost where she collected the contract, trotting her horse in a slow pace.

“Took you long enough…” a voice called from behind. Ava smiled and turned around looking at her long time friend and fellow hexer Kate Kane. Kate rode towards her on a black steed, dressed in all black, also wearing a clock, also black. One of her swords was hanging by the hip while the other was hanging by the saddle of her horse.

“What was it on your end ?” Ava asked when Kate caught along with her , trotting slowly along with her.

“Rotenfields, fuckers almost took my eye” Kate said, taking in the sights.

They rode in silence for a while. After a while they heard noises of struggling and screaming. A bone crunching crack was heard. They came across a few daxamite soldiers about to hang a girl, not more than eighteen.

Ava was about to stop them but kate stopped her.

“Ava, these are the people who gave us the contract, don’t meddle, let’s take the reward and go” she pleaded.

Ava didn’t like it but she gave a curt nod.

Maybe kate was right, what would be the point , things like this were happening all around new Querta. Three days ago Daxam took the land in a bitter battle against Kryton.

As they approached the soldiers she took out the Alghoul’s head and threw it at the soldiers’ feet. Their leader a boy not more than twenty-two turned around and reached for his belt. He withdrew a pouch of coin and threw it towards her.

“Tough hunt?” he asked.

“Tougher than yours, that’s for certain” Ava replied curtly, she could feel Kate’s eyes upon her.

The boy turned around and looked at the girl, he was about to say something when a priest from the One- Flame came forward.

“Don’t worry yourself about her, she was a devious heretic, she practiced in cannibalism, selling of fistech cetra cetra, you have got your reward…now move along” The priest said.

Ava shared a look with Kate, she gave a slight shake of the head for Ava to not meddle.

Ava began trotting her horse forward slowly, reluctantly.

When they were a little ahead Kate whispered ‘It’s the lesser of two evils”. Just then she heard a pained whimper from the girl. Ava turned around to see the girl was being tied up to a tree with branches lying around her feet, they were going t burn her alive.

Kate sighed “Just make it quick”

Ava dismounted from her horse, she had enough.

_Evil is evil…_

She used Aard to send the priest flying back to the ground….

_Lesser, greater, middling…_

One of the soldiers came drawing his baton, Ava sidestepped and broke his arm.

_The degrees are arbitrary, the definitions blurred…_

Another came she kicked him in the knees which sent him crashing to the ground…

_If she had to choose between one evil or another…_

She turned around and began stalking towards the priest, she reached for her back and withdrew her steel sword.

_She rather not choose at all…_

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING….” The priest screamed putting his hands up his eyes full of fear; Ava would be lying if it didn’t give her satisfaction. Standing tall above the priest she inverted her grip on the sword and drove it straight through his mouth.

“Killing monsters…”

**Author's Note:**

> This Fanfic will be shorts set in the Avalance/supercorp witcher AU... that other story will resume but it may take a while, cause i left it at my workplace before the quarantine hit.  
> The stories in this will be random ad through multiple POVs.


End file.
